1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to illumination devices, and particularly to an illumination device having an anti-glare plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are extensively used as light sources due to their high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and long lifespan. Although LEDs can emit bright light to illuminate a dark environment, when bright light from the LEDs directly enters a person's eyes, he/she is liable to experience uncomfortable glare. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, in a typical application of the LEDs 10, the LEDs 10 are arranged on a ceiling to provide overhead lighting. Because the LEDs 10 emit light radially, a person is liable to directly view light from those LEDs 10 which are in a range or purview from about 45 degrees to about 85 degrees, as measured from the vertical. The person may thus suffer from glare. Glare can cause eye strain and fatigue, and may lead to headaches and other discomfort.
Therefore, what is needed is an illumination device that overcomes the described limitations.